


A Lost Wanderer Can Find His Way (with a little help, of course)

by earbudmusic (icomparemyselftoyou)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Heaven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 16:42:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1717508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icomparemyselftoyou/pseuds/earbudmusic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's been lost in Heaven for a little bit. A kind woman on the side of the path gives him directions to the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lost Wanderer Can Find His Way (with a little help, of course)

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't read through this at all (please point out any corrections!), and it was kind of a spur of the moment thing, but I hope you enjoy!

"Dean has been wandering for sometime now. I think it’s too late for me to save him."  
"What are you saying?"  
"He must find his own way home this time."

I could hear their voices; I could hear Sam and Cas talking about me, but I couldn’t locate them to follow them home. They were drifting through the wind, and I was lost. (Maybe I’ve always been lost.) They were a fixed point in time and I was a wanderer who had lost his grip. I was hopelessly walking, looking to find my way back, longing to hug them again, when I saw her.  
She was blonde, slim, and translucent. She was wearing a white nightgown, which I thought was strange. I was in several layers, a leather jacket covering it all, and I was still cold. She must be freezing. I was wondering why she would choose to be like that, when she spoke.  
“Don’t worry about me, Dean, I belong here. You should be worried about how you will escape.”  
The voice sounded familiar, and that’s when she turned around.  
Mom.  
“Yes I suppose I have chosen your mother’s form for this meeting Dean.”  
“But she- You’re--”  
“Dead, yes. But I can still offer advice.”  
I gave her a quizzical look.  
“You can’t stay here Dean, humanity still needs you. If you follow this path here, a gate will be at the end. State your name to Saint Peter and he should allow you to pass.”  
“But why can’t I stay here and rest?”  
“Oh, honey…” she said as she took my hands into her ice cold ones. “Your good work simply isn’t done. But when it is, you can stay here and rest as long as you like; I promise. Do you trust me?”  
I nodded and dropped my hands.  
Will my work ever be done?


End file.
